


i wish you would

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Roommates, Sleepy Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma and Amy are rooming together in college, just like they'd always planned. But now, Karma's quickly discovering that she doesn't want to be just friends with Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish you would

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/132236621407/8-karmy-for-the-au-thing)

**✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿  
**

****

Karma tightens the towel around her hair and straightens. She grabs the towel from the hook and pulls it around her body. She tucks it carefully in place before she scoops up her rumpled clothes and heads out of the warm bathroom. She tiptoes down the hall.

“Karma?” she hears Amy’s voice from her room.

Damn, she really didn’t want to wake her. Karma pauses, turning around, and pokes her head into her best friend’s room. “Yeah, Amy?”

“Do you  _really_  have to shower at six in the morning?” Amy grumbles from her bed. Karma smiles, leaning her head against the door frame. She’d never tell Amy this, but she thinks she looks gorgeous first thing in the morning. Her hair is always a disaster, tangled in random knots, and fuzzy as hell. Amy usually gets sleepy and falls asleep with her makeup still on, so it’s usually smudged around her eyes. Her tank top strap is off her shoulder, and she yawns widely.

Karma bobs her head. “Yeah, I do. You know my morning routine takes a minimum of an hour and thirty-six minutes.”

Amy waves a hand in the air, and says, “You look great no matter what.”

Her smile is harder to keep. She loves when Amy says things like that, but it’s harder now. Back in high school, Amy had said she was in love with her. But ever since Felix, she’s been telling Karma she’s over her. Now…well, now, they never talked about Amy’s feelings towards Karma.

It’s pure irony that Amy’s feelings go away and Karma’s feelings grew. She licks her lips and swallows hard.

“Hey, Ams?” Karma asks.

“Mmm?” Amy asks, opening her eyes a little more.

“Want to get dinner tonight or do you have a date with that…guy?” Karma can’t bring herself to say the name. He wore a smug look every time he caught Karma looking at Amy  _that_  way. But Karma can’t help but look at Amy like that. Amy is her whole world.

Amy snorts. “That’d be a little hard considering I broke up with his ass.”

Karma is startled. Her lips part and she isn’t sure what to say.

Amy yawns again and adds, “You know, Karms, this whole roommate this is harder than I thought.“

“Um?” Karma asks, tilting her head.

“You walk around half-naked a lot,” Amy mumbles. She shuffles down in her bed again, resting her head on the pillow. “Dinner sounds nice.”

Karma’s heart beats hard as she nods and shuts the door quietly behind her. She wonders why Amy never told her that she broke up with that smug asshole. She takes a deep breath before she continues down the hallway to her room.

They’re going to be together forever. Karma knows that. Fuck. Look what they survived in high school. Faking being lesbians together, all that dramatic crap with Liam (who is dating a lovely guy these days), the bull shit with biphobic Reagan, the ups and downs of their relationships with Lauren and Shane, and the craziness that happened after the kiss in the pool. Amy had told her, very loudly, that she was with Felix now. And man, Karma had watched Amy  _fight_  for Felix. It had almost damn well broken her.

Karma carefully puts on her makeup, taking deep breaths here and there. She used to put on this makeup for everyone at school, to prove to them that she was worthy of their admiration. Then she started to look good for Liam. It’s only after Amy held her hand on graduation day that Karma realized she had started to put effort in to feel good for  _herself._  Now though? She wants to look nice for Amy, and wants to rustle her hair so Amy will lean in and tuck it behind her ear.

“Morning,” Amy says, poking her head into Karma’s doorway. She looks up and gives her a bright smile; maybe a bit too forced.

“Morning.”

“Did we talk today?” Amy asks, yawning again.

Karma checks her phone. “About forty-nine minutes ago.”

Amy snorts. “So exact. Alright, I’m going to shower. Did you, uh, did you ask about dinner tonight?”

“Yeah. Wanna grab some?” Karma asks.

Amy shrugs. “Sure, sounds good. I’ll pick up takeout and we can stay in?”

Karma’s shoulders drop, but she’s sure Amy misses it. She nods, lips pressed tight. Amy gives her a bright smile before she disappears from the doorway. Karma looks back at her reflection in the mirror and wonders if the ache in her chest will ever go away.

Takeout and a night in with Amy. Well, it’s not as though they did that all the time. God, Karma wishes that Amy would still be in love with her. She sniffs and takes a moment to compose herself.  _I wish you would love me the way I love you._

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Karma spends the rest of her day pouting. She keeps her head down in class, and doesn’t talk to many of her classmates. None of them notice anything different, but maybe that’s because they don’t know her like Amy does. The moment she walks into the apartment, she’s surprised.

Amy has a nice spread out on the kitchen table - and…and  _candles._  She gives her a smile in greeting and rushes over to give her a hug. “I know you’ve been having a rough week–”

“How?” Karma whispers; her voice is weak.

“I know you better than anyone, Karms.” Amy slips her hand easily into hers, and tugs her towards the kitchen table. “Come on. I lied this morning. I didn’t get takeout. I made dinner!”

“You–you  _made_  dinner?” Karma sputters. She scrunches her nose. “Amy, I love you, but this could be bad.”

Amy scoffs. “I am offended that you think that!”

Karma smiles, tilting her head to see if she can see what Amy is putting on the plates from the pots. She can’t quite make it out, or the scents. She leans back in her chair and takes a moment to admire Amy’s ass.

“Alright, now, do you mean it?” Amy asks, glancing over her shoulder to look at her. Karma raises her eyebrows, questioningly. “You love me?”

“Of course!” Karma says. “How could you ever question that?”

Amy smiles. She sets two plates down on the table, but Karma just keeps looking at her. She says, quietly, “Karma, do you  _love_  me?”

“Amy, I don’t understand–”

“Are you in love with me, Karma?” Amy asks, sitting down beside her.

“I–”

Amy looks down for a moment before she says, “He told me. He told me that you looked at me as though I was your whole world. When I broke up with Frank. He thought I was leaving him for you. He yelled a lot of things because he was mad, but that stuck with me, y’know? And then I considered it and…”

“Can you imagine?” Karma says, scoffing. Her voice shakes when she says, “Me falling in love with you after you got over being in love with me?”

“Well?” Amy asks.

Karma looks down at her plate. She knows she can’t lie to Amy. She always knows when she’s lying. Always. She nods, her lips pressed tight together, and she closes her eyes. Hot tears are coming fast and she doesn’t know how to stop them.

“Because I never got over you,” Amy whispers. Karma jumps when Amy’s fingers intertwine with hers. She lifts her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Amy gives her a smile. “You’ve got me, Karma. For life. I’m yours.”

“I’m yours too,” Karma says, overwhelmed. She gasps to draw in some air before she leans forward and pulls Amy closer with a hand on the back of her head. She kisses Amy, like she’s done a hundred times before, but this time. This time it’s different.

It’s soft, tender, and slow. She’s pretty sure her entire body is trembling, but it doesn’t matter. It’s  _Amy._  It’s always been Amy.

It’ll always be Amy.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [here](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com) and hit me up with more Karma/Amy prompts if you like my writing!


End file.
